Adrian Sînă
| origin = Baia Mare, Romania | genre = House, electronic, dancepop | instrument = Vocals | occupation = Musician, DJ, Record producer, Performer, Singer-Songwriter, Radio DJ, entertainer | years_active = 1999–present | label = Roton, Sisterhoodlive Records | associated_acts = Akcent, Ramona Barta, Marius Nedelcu, Edward Maya, Mia Martina, Nico, Lora, Roller Sis, Vivien O'Hara, Beverlei Brown, Sandra N, Ruxandra Bar, Diana Hetea | website = }} Adrian Claudiu Sînă (born April 18, 1977), better known as Adrian Sina or simply Adi Sina is a Romanian singer-songwriter, record producer, Radio DJ and entertainer. He is best known for creating, producing and singing in the dance group Akcent and also for writing and producing mainstream hit songs for himself and other international artists. He started out as a disc jockey in the 1990s and then created a group with his fellow musician Ramona Barta. He came to prominence as a member of Akcent with the song "Ultima varǎ" (The Last Summer) in 1999. His group was joined by Marius Nedelcu, Sorin Brotnei and Mihai Gruia. Together they scored multiple number-one hits both in Romania and throughout Eastern Europe, especially in the mid-2000s. Their albums have been certified multi-Platinum by the Uniunea Naţională a Producătorilor de Fonograme din România and were sold in millions of copies worldwide. Their signature song was "Kylie", released in 2005. In the early 2010s, Sina decided to release himself in a solo career and co-opted various recording artists on his side. He started his own record label, Sisterhoodlive Records and he recorded some solo hits, such as "Hold On", "I can't live without you" or "Angel". In 2011 he was also on the judging panel of the Romanian X Factor where he coached the over 25s. His latest single is entitled "Arde ceva" (Something Burning) and was released in 2013. Early life and career beginnings Adrian Claudiu Sînă was born on April 18, 1977 in Baia Mare, Maramureş, Romania. He discovered his passion for music when he was in the seventh grade. His father bought him a jukebox and he started being interested in music and sound. He studied at the city's Telecommunications Lyceum. At the age of 16 he was the DJ at his highscool's prom. Afterwards, he was a famous disc jokey in his community, acting as a resident DJ at the Phoenix Club. At the age of 18, he began radio-mixing and he launched his own radio show on Radio Contact. He then met Ramona Barta and along with her he created the group Akcent. The fist single the duo has released was "Nu-mi pasă de nimeni" (I don't care about anyone) and it was met with positive reactions by critics. Even though it didn't manage to be a great success, it caught the attention of Catalin Muraru who signed the group to Roton in 1999. Their first single was "Ultima vara" which gained some airplay and impressions on nationwide radio stations. But their album Sensations was a commercial failure and the two disbanded. Career with Akcent In 2001, Marius Nedelcu, Sorin Brotnei and Mihai Gruia joined Sina and together they recreated the band Akcent. They released the single "Ţi-am promis" (I Promised You) which became an overnight succes in Romania, becoming a number-one single on the Romanian Top 100 and propelled the group into widespread fame and acclaim. Following the success of the single, they also released an album. Sina collaborated with Marius Moga and together they produced In culori/ In Colors which became the biggest-selling album of 2002 in Romania, where it was also certified Gold in less than three weeks, a national record. As of 2013, the album is know certified multi-Platinum by the Uniunea Naţională a Producătorilor de Fonograme din România. In the following years, the band released numerous albums, such as 100 BPM (2003), Poveste de viata (2004) or S.O.S. (2005) which spawned major hit singles such as "Prima iubire ", "Buchet de trandafiri" or "M-am indragostit lulea", which have all become top-ten singles in their homeland. In 2005, they released "Dragoste de inchiriat" which became their all time greatest hit. Because of the popular demand, an English versiomn was also released, entitled "Kylie" which became a top-five single in countries like Germany or Netherlands. A compilation album The First Chapter was than released to the international market. Two more albums were put out since then "King of Disco" and "Fara lacrimi". Solo ventures In 2008, Adi Sina launched his own label, Sisterhoodlive Records, which now works with artists like Andreea Bănică or Mia Martina. The first album to be released under the label was Akcent's Fara Lacrimi (No tears). The album become an instant hit in many territories with singles such as "Stay with Me", "Lover’s Cry" and "That’s my Name". Sina produced a few major acts, such as Roller Sis or Vivien O'Hara, who scored Top 40 hits in Romania, Bulgaria, Greece or Russia. His greatest success by now is Andreea Bănică's "Love is Brasil", also released under the label. It became a hit not only in Romania, but around the world and it has also gathered almost 100 million views on YouTube. In the past, he wrote all the songs for his band but never ventured on a solo career. In 2010, Adi Sina released his first solo single, called "Hold On". It was a top-thirty success in Romania, but it was also a major hit in other Balkan countries. A year later, he recorded a new song with the vocals of British singer Beverlei Brown. "I Can't Live Without You" became an instant hit in Romania, where it debuted at number-forty on the Romanian Top 100, setting a record for highest debut that week. The record was previously held by Lady Gaga with the song "Alejandro", but it was then broken by Rihanna with "California King Bed", three months after Sina's achievement. The song was also a constant hit at nightclubs allover Europe, with its video being shot in Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt. Later that year, a new song was released. "Angel" featuring Sandra N had its video shot in New York City. The song broke into the top ten of the Romanian Top 100 and gave Sina his first solo single to do so. It was also the sixteenth most played song in Romania in 2012 and also one of the best-selling digital singles of that year in Greece. On January 17, 2013 he released his latest single entitled "Arde ceva". He is also working for Andreea Bănică's upcoming single and for his forthcoming debut album. Adi Sina was also a member of the judging panel at the Romanian X Factor for one season, judging the contestants over 25 years old. Alongside one of his contestants Diana Hetea he also released the song "Back to Me" in early 2012. It was met with very positive reactions from music critics and fans. Personal life Adi Sina has a relationship with Romanian news presenter Anca Serea. He attended classes at the Caragiale Academy of Theatrical Arts and Cinematography, preparing himself for being an actor, but then chose music. He also stated that when he was young he wanted to become a ranger.